marobeendogassemblefandomcom-20200213-history
Eucharistic Prayer II
V. The Lord be with you. R. And with your spirit. V. Lift up your hearts. R. We lift them up to the Lord. V. Let us give thanks to the Lord our God. R. It is right and just. It is truly right and just, our duty and our salvation, always and everywhere to give you thanks, Father most holy, through your beloved Son, Jesus Christ, your Word through whom you made all things, whom you sent as our Saviour and Redeemer, incarnate by the Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin. Fulfilling your will and gaining for you a holy people, he stretched out his hands as he endured his Passion, so as to break the bonds of death and manifest the resurrection. And so, with the Angels and all the Saints we declare your glory, as with one voice we acclaim: Holy, Holy, Holy Lord God of hosts. Heaven and earth are full of your glory. Hosanna in the highest. Blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord. Hosanna in the highest. The Priest, with hands extended, says: You are indeed Holy, O Lord, the fount of all holiness. He joins his hands and, holding them extended over the offerings, says: Make holy, therefore, these gifts, we pray, by sending down your Spirit upon them like the dewfall, He joins his hands and makes the Sign of the Cross once over the bread and the chalice together, saying: so that they may become for us the Body and † Blood of our Lord Jesus Christ. He joins his hands. In the formulas that follow, the words of the Lord should be pronounced clearly and distinctly, as the nature of these words requires. At the time he was betrayed and entered willingly into his Passion, He takes the bread and, holding it slightly raised above the altar, continues: he took bread and, giving thanks, broke it, and gave it to his disciples, saying: He bows slightly. TAKE THIS, ALL OF YOU, AND EAT OF IT, FOR THIS IS MY BODY, WHICH WILL BE GIVEN UP FOR YOU. He shows the consecrated host to the people, places it again on the paten, and genuflects in adoration. After this, he continues: In a similar way, when supper was ended, He takes the chalice and, holding it slightly raised above the altar, continues: he took the chalice and, once more giving thanks, he gave it to his disciples, saying: He bows slightly. TAKE THIS, ALL OF YOU, AND DRINK FROM IT, FOR THIS IS THE CHALICE OF MY BLOOD, THE BLOOD OF THE NEW AND ETERNAL COVENANT, WHICH WILL BE POURED OUT FOR YOU AND FOR MANY FOR THE FORGIVENESS OF SINS. DO THIS IN MEMORY OF ME. He shows the chalice to the people, places it on the corporal, and genuflects in adoration. Then he says: The mystery of faith. And the people continue, acclaiming: We proclaim your Death, O Lord, and profess your Resurrection until you come again. Or: When we eat this Bread and drink this Cup, we proclaim your Death, O Lord, until you come again. Or: Save us, Saviour of the world, for by your Cross and Resurrection you have set us free. Then the Priest, with hands extended, says: Therefore, as we celebrate the memorial of his Death and Resurrection, we offer you, Lord, the Bread of life and the Chalice of salvation, giving thanks that you have held us worthy to be in your presence and minister to you. Humbly we pray that, partaking of the Body and Blood of Christ, we may be gathered into one by the Holy Spirit. Remember, Lord, your Church, spread throughout the world, and bring her to the fullness of charity, together with N. our Pope and N. our Bishop* and all the clergy. Mention may be made here of the Coadjutor Bishop, or Auxiliary Bishops, as noted in the General Instruction of the Roman Missal, no. 149. ____________________ In Masses for the Dead, the following may be added: Remember your servant N., whom you have called (today) from this world to yourself. Grant that he (she) who was united with your Son in a death like his, may also be one with him in his Resurrection. ____________________ Remember also our brothers and sisters who have fallen asleep in the hope of the resurrection, and all who have died in your mercy: welcome them into the light of your face. Have mercy on us all, we pray, that with the Blessed Virgin Mary, Mother of God, with the blessed Apostles, and all the Saints who have pleased you throughout the ages, we may merit to be coheirs to eternal life, and may praise and glorify you He joins his hands. through your Son, Jesus Christ. He takes the chalice and the paten with the host and, raising both, he says: Through him, and with him, and in him, O God, almighty Father, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, all glory and honour is yours, for ever and ever. The people acclaim: Amen. Then follows the Communion Rite. Eucharistic Prayer III